When Our Universes Collide We Get
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: CRACK.What happens when you place the main characters of CARDCAPTORS, NEO ANGLEIQUE ABYSS, AND SAILORMOON into the XXXHOLIC universe? Well, you have a complete recipe for weridness on your hands... FOLLOWS DREAM LOGIC!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORYLINE!**

* * *

Angelique smiled as she was about to go into the light and pray for her country, Arcadia, "Bye everyone." she said in a barely audible voice.

"No! Don't go! Angelique!" cried Rayne, Jade, and Huuyga, as the all reached at the same time they disappeared into the light along with Angelique.

* * *

Usagi and all of her friends poured all of her power into her moon wand, "Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, Michuru, Haruka, Hotaru! Let's do this!" A light enveloped them all, and when it cleared all of the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask disappeared!

* * *

As Syaoran and Sakura fought the monster out of Tomoeda, Cerberus, and Yue flew above it and Tomoyo videotaped it with glee.

" Now!" cried Sakura as she changed the sword card into a sakura card they all used their power together making a huge light as it got bigger Sakura cried, "HOEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran.

Even Eriol was a bit surprised as it enveloped him along with Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun. When it cleared they were also gone.

* * *

That morning Yuuko had an unusual smirk on her face and Kimihiro Wantaki knew this meant trouble.

"Now what are you planning Yuuko?" he said exasperated.

The dimensional witch pouted, "What are you talking about Wantaki! I'm not always plotting!"

He, the Mokona, and Moro and Maru gave her a blank stare, Yuuko sweat dropped.

"Okay…. I admit! But Wantaki, I need you to go and get my pipe, we're getting some very interesting customers this fine morning….. And some valuable ones at that…." the witch smirked menacingly.

Yuuko opened the sliding door and sat on the porch (?) As she watch the sky open up her smirk turned into a cat like grin. Suddenly the sky opened up and five figures fell out of the hole. Yuuko was briefly surprised as Eriol came out with them. Syaoran came out first, and then Sakura landed on top of his back with the guardians and Tomoyo tumbling after. Yuuko smiled and welcomed them to the shop Wantaki chose this time to open the sliding door.

"Yuuko I -" the man in the apron paused, "WTF! YUUKO! NOT MORE AND THE SAME PEOPLE TOO!" Wantaki went in full blown rant mode with Yuuko pugging her ears nonchalantly.

"ETO…." a small voice whispered, it was Sakura, "Where are we?"

Yuuko push Wantaki away and put on her business smirk, "I'll tell you when the rest arrive."

Tomoyo suddenly yelled out, "I got everything!" she said holding up her camcorder, and causing everyone to sweat drop.

Next all of the sailor senshi fell out of another hole, coming to their senses the absorbed their surroundings.

Snapping to attention sailor Mars cried out "Who are you! Are you the NegaVerse?"

"No-" Yuuko started only to be interrupted again by another hole that opened up, Angelique and her harem came out, somehow she had her clothing from before she met the goddess. Everyone noticed how HOT these young men were,

"Hannyan~~~" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"What a group of hunks!" Usagi, Minako, and Chibiusa said together.

"He looks like my old boyfriend~~~~~!" Makoto said looking at Jade, who got shivers.

"Hey snap out of it! They may be new enemies!" Haruka scolded.

Something ticked in Angelique, "Are you human Thanotos!"

Her team snapped at attention tensing at her idea. Eriol stared at her for a minuet then laughed at her until he was near tears,

Still giggling he said, "Are all of you slow or just STUPID!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise, "Don't you all realize we aren't even in the same dimension anymore! God! Here you are all turning on each other! And I Clow Reed's imitation just has to meet up with a witch, two card captors, some cosplayers running around in sailor uniforms and A REVERSE HAREM. HAH!

"We're all screwed! Gahahaha!" Everyone in the group stared at the card captor group as they tried to make Eriol stop laughing. Fire suddenly appeared behind them all as they took in the insults.

"That's it I'm but' to turn this little brat to a crisp-" Rei started.

"We aren't cosplayers are we?" Usagi wined.

"Of course not, we're just going to strike him'-" Makoto began.

"Slap him-" Chibiusa said

"Drown him-" Michuru said through her teeth.

"Twice-" added Ami.

"Incinerate him…-" Haruka said in anger.

"And curse him nine times over" Setsuna and Hotaru said together.

As the scouts got ready to fight Angelique said to her companions, "What's a reverse harem?" Rayne turn red and look to Huuyga who looked away,

"Y-You see when a pretty girl l-l-l-loves three or more g-g-g-" Rayne looked away.

Angelique looked confused, " Well… go fight then…."

As they all fought they were evenly matched and couldn't get a result.

* * *

Huffing and puffing on the ground the three groups stare menacingly at each other. When Angelique along with Tomoyo finished their tea with Yuuko they when over to their companions.

"NOW. What did you all learn?" said Yuuko.

"Never fight with people who are main characters…." everyone said.

"GOOD. Now you're coming here was inevitable, and I will grant your wish-"

Syaoran raised his hand, "Question, Why are you a crazy old lady?" Yukon's eye twitched.

"Yeah she does look old,"

"Yep,"

"I believe ya"

"Uh huh,"

As everyone agreed Yuuko's vein on her head got bigger and bigger…. Until, "Dang it screw you! All of you get out of my shop get out! NO WISH FOR YOU!" suddenly three portals appeared and dragged them all in. leaving Yuuko huffing on the porch.

"Huh you've got quite a temper, old lad-" Yuuko through a tea cup at Wantanuki's head.

"Kids these days…" Yuuko said walking off.

* * *

I woke up, "Huh…. What a weird dream," I pondered it sleepily then fell back onto the pillow,

"Oh well screw the world…" I yawn and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/ N: THIS WAS CRACK XD I APOLOGIZE I REVISED IT A BIT AND IT IS STILL CRACK... SORRY! I WROTE THIS LIKE A YEAR AGO...**


End file.
